Jinan
by One day I'll be a dinosaur
Summary: Merlin leaves Camelot after he falls pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't even because of his magic. Gauis had shown him old texts and told him of stories passed down. Reproduction within the same sex had always been rare, it was difficult for women, they had to position themselves just right, while for men it was dangerous and often result in death. The ability had become less common, but it still happened now and again, within Camelot it was classed as magic and the couple would often have to flee.

His male body would be inefficient, the pregnancy would last eleven months and be would have to rest lots and double his food intake. He would need to leave for another city, one where he could use magic and so have an easy source of income, one educated so he could have medical care, and one in a prosperous country where food would be plentiful and cheap. Baghdad was chosen, its acceptance of different religions, its position as capital of a vast empire, its being at forefront of modem medicine and vast knowledge of ancient made it prefect on every level.

Merlin was excited he had heard how the Caliph there had been seeking out the educated, it was the golden city of learning in all fields, he would learn so much and be safe there. It would be a trek but Merlin could use his magic to make it easier. They had worked out that he was just over two months pregnant so he would have plenty of time to establish himself there before the birth.

The hardest part would leaving. Merlin hated the thought of Arthur being unprotected but he was also feeling stifled in Camelot. Being pushed aside because he suddenly decides all is forgiven, living in constant fear, too much had passed and been done, when the secrets finally come out it would devastating. Sometimes Merlin felt he was keeping secrets just for the sake of keeping secrets, because he didn't know how to tell the truth.

Arthur had always run hot and cold, torn between duty and love. Between love of Merlin and love of Gwen. Sometimes he feared he was only loved because he was convenient and because of how much they had done together.

But Arthur wasn't a complete dick. He had never lead Merlin on, always pulling away when things went well with her, and Merlin had helped, he wanted to see Arthur happy and he was with Gwen, so he helped even if it was soul crushing.

They had had a last hurrah the night before the wedding. It was slow and tender, they had taken each other and done all those things that they knew would drive the other man crazy. It was a goodbye, and when something dies something is reborn from it. Stupid circle of life.

Not that Merlin felt his pregnancy was a cosmic joke or begrudged it. He knew it meant the end of life in Camelot for him but he was excited by this unforeseen adventure. He had always searched for a reason for his magic and in doing so he felt he had found the reason for being human, for being a man.

Merlin didn't want to burn his bridges he would love to show Camelot to his child one day. So he let everyone know that Gauis wished Merlin to travel to Baghdad to train for a year or so. Gauis himself hadn't learnt medicine form just one man it was better for Merlin to receive a thorough education.

There were tears, hugs and promises of letters, manly back slaps and sneaking around in the middle of the night placing protection charms. So Merlin left and it was sad but he had felt he had out grown Camelot and how he needed to leave it so it could grow and catch up with him.

In a clearing outside of Camelot the Great Dragon found him and offered him a ride, he claimed he had always wanted to bask in a desert and he fancied some company. They took the long way round stopping to meet all kinds of fascinating people. Kilgharrah began fussing like a mother hen when he discovered Merlin's pregnancy. Delighted at the idea of a baby dragonlord to grow up with baby Aithusa.

Baghdad was loud and busy. So many languages spoken in the street, so many different people and forms of dress. Merlin felt like a country lad seeing a city for the first time again. Using magic to cheat he quickly learnt written and spoken Greek and Arabic and found work with the translation project. He found it amazing to work on thinkers such as Aristotle, who he had never heard of but had been informed was the first among philosophers. He met Jews, Christians and Muslims, he was intrigued at how similar and different the three faiths where, how they all prided themselves on being faiths of a book, he also loved how even within each faith people practised in different ways. And when he discovered the Hindus and followers of the Buddha while working on maths, Merlin's mind was blown, Camelot was seeming smaller and smaller everyday.

Woking as a translator was good money and allowed Merlin plenty of rest. His co-workers were thrilled when they heard of his pregnancy all suggesting baby names and teaching him nurse rhymes from their own childhoods. They also all suggested one man, the only man they would trust their precious Merlin to Ibn Sina, greatest physician living.

Ibn Sina was pleased to be asked to look after Merlin, he had heard about Merlin's interest in Metaphysics and had hoped they could discuss it. Sina had worked with pregnant males before and with a high success rate.

Merlin had started to grow and reached a stage where he had trouble walking, he was eight months pregnant and envied women and their ability to do in nine, he still had three months to go. He heard a knock on his door and thinking it was someone come for a magic lesson. That idea still thrilled him. He struggled up off his comfortable bed, where he had been lying singing to his belly, and opened the door to find Gwaine.

In his neighbourhood when they saw someone looking lost who didn't speak Greek, Arabic, or Hebrew they would often send them to his door and low and behold there was Moses, who gave him a loaf of bread and let him know this silly foreigner was lost and could Merlin help.

Gwaine just stood there grinning, he barrelled his way and nodded in approval at Merlin's humble home, it was cool in there, the mud bricks blocking out the effects of the hot sun. He turned to look at Merlin.

"Why are you wearing a dress?" Merlin knew that wasn't what he wanted to talk about. Gwaine had been lucky to find Merlin, he had never written to anyone but Gauis, using magic to send the letters, so had never had to share where he was staying. Gwaine had obviously come looking for him, whether under orders remained to be seen.

"It's not a dress, it's a shirt, I do have trousers on and it keeps me cool" that was part of the reason, the other part was because it was long and somehow managed to hide his massive tummy. Baghdad may be metropolitan and the most highly educated city in the world but he still would get some odd looks, it was easier to hide sometimes.

Gwaine hummed and plonked himself down onto the bed "where will you put the baby when they come? This place is too small for two." That was so Gwaine, no judgement, no why didn't you tell me? No skirting around the issues, it made Merlin realise just how much he had, and was, missing his friends. He slowly lowered himself down to lie besides Gwaine, and snuggled them together, due to the size of Merlin's belly he got to be the little spoon.

"There's nothing wrong with a man wearing a dress." Gwaine hummed in agreement, the two of them falling asleep until Merlin's hunger drove Gwaine to get some food, why should Merlin go to all the effort of getting up when Gwaine was right there.

Gwaine only stayed a week, he needed to get back to Camelot- apparently Morgana had been seen lurking about, Arthur had asked him to bring Merlin home but Gwaine agreed Merlin needed to stay. Merlin was sad to see him go but he was also enjoying the freedom of living by himself and so far away from Camelot.

It was a quiet three months and suddenly Sina was in his house, cutting him open and presenting a baby to him. While he knew he'd had a baby at the end of it all it had never quite dawned on him that he'd have a baby.

A baby that needed a name, needed food and clothes, that need love and hundreds of things he could probably never think of. Holding his baby and feeling so completely out of his depth he looked to ibn Sina who smiled taking pity on him. "You know I'm only visiting Baghdad to help you, come back to Rai with me, I've told Addaula, the ruler there, all about you, he and his mother would love to have you stay." Merlin smiled, he appreciated the offer but wasn't ready to live in another court, he was glad though, he had people willing to him help in this part of the world. Knowing he had a safety net helped Merlin.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur was secretly glad he had never had children. As he watched his knights and the members of the court settle down and start procreating he saw how messy, noisy, and thankless the task of children are.

He certainly enjoyed practising baby making but a successful attempt was something he dreaded. He had spoken to Gwen about this once, it was dark and late and they were lying in bed. He discovered that she'd rather not have children but she was sick of the court looking down at her expecting her to pop out a couple brats. Of people thinking she was a bad person for not wanting children.

So Arthur has made a formal declaration that his heir would be a person with good and true value. That he wanted to entrust the future of Camelot to a person who loved it and could look after it, any children he may or may not have would not necessarily fill that requirement. He could not ensure that his eldest child would be the best person for the job. So Arthur would let the people know his decision when he made it.

Arthur was rather proud of his Camelot, crime was down, people were clean and fed, literacy levels were on the rise and so was general equality. Your birth no longer dictated your life. Letting women and peasants become knights had come with a few teething problems, but they had been overcome. Formulating the idea of one law had been radical. Now everyone was held to the same standard and because of it everyone seem much happier. There had been brief uprising when certain people weren't happy to give up their privileges but on the whole everything was looking up.

That was until Arthur fell under some ice, the resulting illness was going to kill him and there was nothing they could do. So Gwen repealed the law on magic. And a plump, short, old woman had come forward to heal the king. She had said her name was Hajar Fashin, and she came from Cordoba, where she was uniquely placed to learn the best of the East and the West in the comfort of her own home. During the healing process she and Arthur had had many interesting chats about magic. The whys, the hows, the whats, the wheres, and the whens. Arthur had learnt a lot and the whole of Camelot was saddened when Hajar had to leave. She had left her young daughter in the care of an astronomer friend and was worried that he would completely mess up her sleeping pattern.

In all it had been almost three years since Merlin left and Arthur had a sneaking suspicion that Merlin had planned this all. Arthur wanted Merlin to be impressed with him when he came back. The king wanted to show his man all that he could do, he wanted to make Camelot a place that Merlin would want to come back to.

Having had enough, for really how long could it possibly take to learn medicine? Arthur decided that he was going to have Gauis call his apprentice back home. He stormed into Gauis' chamber, his kingly cape billowing impressively behind him. And was stopped short by Gauis bouncing a small blonde child on his knee and telling off a small bird. "You had enough magic to get you and Jinan here but you can't change yourself back? Honestly you've been gone for years, surely you'll have a teacher somewhere in the world that'll help you." Gauis was alternating between grinning at the child and glaring at the bird. The bird, a sparrow, shook its head and in and flash of gold it was gone. "Show off," Gauis shouted, he turned to Arthur still with a child on his knee, "how may I help you your highness?"

"What was that?"

"An old student of mine coming to me for help, got himself stuck in that form, I'll be looking after his daughter until he can come back and do so himself." Gauis didn't look to unhappy at that prospect.

Arthur being under no illusion to the evils of small children stayed well away from the bundle of terror. A closer exception, from afar, didn't tell Arthur much, just a blonde child, with a tan, bubbling away in baby language, or at least that's what he thought until Gauis replied.

Gauis spoke to Arthur, "you wanted something Sire?"

"Merlin, Gauis, I want you to call Merlin back." With that he left Gauis, to go sulk that there was another child in his castle.


End file.
